Monochrome Wonderland
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Shizuo, kalau kau sedang mengejar Izaya, kau seperti Alice yang mengejar kelinci putih." Tetapi, jika aku Alice, kenapa Wonderlandku berwarna hitam putih? "Walaupun terlihat marah, sepertinya, kau bersenang-senang saat mengejar Izaya. Pikirkan lagi, Shizuo. Warna apa yang kau lihat ketika Izaya ada bersamamu?" / Shizaya / R&R? :3


"_Monochrome Wonderland"_

Author: Nacchan Sakura / Nabila Razaqlia Alketiri

Disclaimer: Durarara! (c) Narita Ryohgo

AU (Alternate Universe)

_**Ini fanfic entry buat Fanfiction contest di Inori, SMAN 3 Bandung ~_~ karena acaranya sudah berakhir dan aku ga menang, ya udah di publish /shot**_

_ "Don't let go. _

_Can you smile for me just one more time?_

_Before your warmth disappears.._

_Hug me tight.."_

XxxxxX

Dunia ini, seperti buku Sketsa tanpa warna yang begitu tipis.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Shizuo—melihat kegiatannya sehari-hari tak ada bedanya dan tak berubah sama sekali.

Pergi bekerja bersama Tom, tanpa sadar marah dan akhirnya mengamuk, melemparkan _Vending Machine_ ke arah seseorang, lalu pulang dan tidur, siap untuk menemui hari esok.

Hitam dan putih. Kehidupan yang begitu monoton ini betu-betul seperti dunia yang berisi garis dan bentuk saja.

Tapi, satu hal setidaknya membuat matanya menangkap beberapa warna yang masih hidup dan eksistensinya tak terhindarkan.

"III-ZAAA-YAAA!"

Suara tawa yang nyaring itu, suara yang menari di udara dan sampai di telinga Shizuo. Membuatnya kesal, membuatnya geram.

"Haha! Shizu-chan, hari ini juga kau bersemangat sekali~" Ejek Izaya. "Mau bermain denganku mulai pagi hari ini, hmm? Aku tersentuh! Ternyata Shizu-chan sebenarnya merindukanku!"

"BERISIK, KUTU!" Satu buah _Streetsign_ pun melayang dengan indah, dan tentu saja—seorang Orihara Izaya bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. "KAU ITU PARASIT! PENGGANGGU!"

Izaya hanya mendengus, dengan senyumnya yang seakan berkata, '_Apa benar begitu?'_

Dan tentu saja, senyumannya itu membuat emosi Shizuo semakin naik. Mungkin kalau diibaratkan dengan gunung—Shizuo sudah meletus sekarang.

"III-ZAAA-YAAA-KUUUUN!"

Dan di hari itu—Ikebukuro pun diramaikan kembali dengan pasangan anjing dan kucing yang kejar-kejaran seharian.

XxxxxxxX

"Kau tahu, Shizuo? Kalau kau dan Izaya kejar-kejaran itu—kau persis seperti Alice yang sedang mengejar kelinci putih!" Ucap Shinra sambil tertawa. "Hanya saja, Alice tidak marah-marah."

"Berisik, Shinra. Kau mau mati?" Geram Shizuo, dan Shinra pun terdiam seketika dengan wajah pucat. "Kelinci? KELINCI APANYA? Heh, kalau ia adalah kelinci, mungkin aku sudah membakarnya dan kemudian aku makan!"

Mudah ditebak, jawaban tipikal Shizuo sudah pasti begitu.

"Tapi setidaknya—Karena ada Izaya bukan, hidupmu jadi tidak membosankan?"

"Haah?" Shizuo menyipitkan satu matanya. "Membosankan? Dia membuat hidupku berantakan!"

"Kalau begitu, coba bayangkan—kalau tidak ada Izaya, kalau tidak ada orang yang bisa kau kejar lagi.. bagaimana hidupmu jadinya?"

Kalau tidak ada Izaya?

Shizuo berpikir—pasti akan sangat damai sekali jika kutu itu tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi suara tawa menyebalkan yang harus ia dengar. Tidak ada lagi orang yang membuat emosinya naik berkali-kali lipat. Tidak ada lagi acara kejar-kejaran sambil melempar barang.

Tapi, kalau semua hal itu terjadi—apa yang akan jadi 'bumbu' dari hidup monoton miliknya?

"Che.. dasar kutu merepotkan."

Harus diakui—memang hidupnya akan jadi membosankan tanpa Izaya.

"Shizuo, kau tahu?" Shinra menatap Shizuo lekat dari balik kacamatanya. "Musuh terbesarmu justru bisa jadi sahabatmu yang paling dekat. Musuh terbesarmu justru adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang dirimu. Celty yang bilang begitu, loh~"

Musuh terbesarmu justru adalah orang yang paling mengerti akan dirimu?

"Huh, omong kosong!" Shizuo berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Shinra. Sudahlah, pikir Shizuo. Kata-kata dokter gadungan itu hanya membuatnya semakin geram.

Shinra membuang nafas. "Lihat saja, Shizuo. Suatu hari, pasti kata-kataku akan terbukti."

XxxxxX

Hari yang sama lagi. Hari yang warnanya hitam dan putih.

Shizuo memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu di hadapannya. Satu per satu, mereka semua terlihat sama. Garis yang membentuk sosok orang-orang itu bagaikan benang kusut, berantakan. Raut wajah mereka tidak jelas, tidak terbaca seperti apa. Dan tentu saja—mereka semua tidak berwarna.

Setidaknya, seperti itu gambaran Ikebukuro menurut Shizuo.

"Shii~zuu~chan!"

Shizuo dengan cepat berbalik. Suara itu lagi, suara menyebalkan yang mengacak-acak pikirannya!

"III-ZAA-YAAA!"

"Ayo bermain, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo berlari ke arah lelaki yang memakai _furcoat_ di siang hari itu. Yang ada di dalam pandangannya dan pikirannya saat ini hanya satu: Izaya Orihara.

"Jangan kabur kau, Izaya!"

Izaya berbelok, memasuki jalan kecil di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Shizuo menggumam, _'Checkmate!'_.

Shizuo ikut berbelok, mengikuti kutu yang dengan cepatnya berlari itu. Tangan kananya sudah menggenggam erat sebuah _streetsign_, bersiap untuk dilempar mengenai Izaya.

Tapi yang dilihat Shizuo di hadapannya adalah—Izaya yang berdiri dan diam, tidak berlari dari kejarannya—hanya diam seraya menatap Shizuo yang kebingungan. _'Bingo.'_, batin Izaya.

"Kau kaget karena ternyata jalan ini buntu?"

"Kau—kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Sayangnya, tidak~ aku tidak membuat strategi, aku melakukan hal ini secara spontan_._ Semoga saja aku masih hidup setelah keluar dari sini, ya~"  
"TIDAK AKAN—AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU HARI INI!"

"-Shizu-chan." Izaya menghapus senyuman di wajahnya. "Kalau aku mati, kau benar-benar akan menjadi senang?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu—untuk pertama kalinya, tidak terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Shizuo. Nada bicaranya juga suaranya—terdengar serius, terdengar menginginkan sebuah jawaban yang bukan kebohongan. Membuat Shizuo terdiam untuk sesaat.

"T-tentu saja—"

"Kalau begitu, bunuh aku sekarang. Kau punya kesempatan, bukan?"

"_Shizuo, kalau kau sedang mengejar Izaya, kau seperti Alice yang mengejar kelinci putih."_

_Tetapi, jika aku Alice—kenapa Wonderlandku berwarna hitam putih?_

"_Walaupun terlihat marah—sepertinya, kau bersenang-senang saat mengejar Izaya."_

"_Pikirkan lagi, Shizuo."_

"_Warna apa yang kau lihat ketika Izaya ada bersamamu?_

"Merah.."

"...Hah?" Izaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Shizuo. Merah? Pertanyaannya tadi sepertinya bukan tentang warna, 'kan?

Sudah kuduga, monster ini memang bodoh, pikir Izaya.

"Matamu, aku bisa lihat warnanya. Merah."

"..Lalu?"

"Rambutmu. Warnanya hitam. Bajumu, warnanya hitam dan putih. Kupikir, kau sama saja seperti yang lainnya—tapi aku bisa melihat warna matamu. Merah."

_Hanya dia yang terlihat, walau hanya satu warna—kau bisa melihat warnanya._

Genggaman Shizuo yang semakin pelan—membuat _streetsign_ yang sedari tadi ia genggam kini terjatuh. "Yang lainnya hanya terlihat hitam dan putih di pandanganku. Tapi kenapa kau memiliki warna?"

"_Kau tahu, Shizuo?_

_Musuh terbesarmu,_

_Justru adalah orang yang paling mengerti akan dirimu"_

"Shizu-chan, kau kenapa sih? Bicaramu ngawur."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan? Maka dari itu kau bertanya. Kau sudah tahu jawaban sebenarnya.. akan jadi bagaimana jika aku membunuhmu dan kau menghilang selamanya."

_Tak akan ada warna lain yang bisa dilihat,_

_Semuanya pudar._

"Katakan, Izaya. Kenapa kau bisa tahu jawabannya?"

"Hmm, kenapa, ya?" Izaya tersenyum kembali. "Mungkin itu karena, aku mengerti akan Shizu-chan sepenuhnya."

_Kalau saja Alice tidak mengejar kelinci putih,_

_Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menemukan dunia penuh keajaiban yang merubah hidupnya._

"Pfft, Shizu-chan, kau baru sadar sekarang?" Izaya tertawa kencang. "Bodoh, aku yang membencimu saja bisa mengerti dan bisa menebak jawabanmu."

_Benci?_

"Payah, bahkan musuhku sendiri jauh lebih tahu tentang diriku—jauh dari diriku sendiri.." Shizuo tertawa hambar. "Tapi memang musuh itu seperti itu, ya?"

_Wonderland milikku warnanya hitam dan putih,_

_Tapi saat mengejar kelinci putih,_

_Aku bisa melihat warnanya._

"Yaah, kalau begitu sudah jelas 'kan—Shizu-chan tidak bisa membunuhku. Tepatnya, kalau aku mati, kau kesepian~"

_Saat aku tersadar, aku akan menjadi dewasa._

_Dan mulut ini akan bisa mengeluarkan kebohongan yang begitu mudah untuk dipercaya._

"Nah, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Shizu-chan~"

Izaya—dengan santainya berjalan melewati Shizuo yang masih terpaku. Lelaki yang memakai baju _bartender_ itu masih setengah berada dalam alam pikirannya, sampai..

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik..

"III-ZAAA-YAAA! SIAPA YANG BILANG KAU BOLEH KABUR?"

"Hahaha, Shizu-chan lemot~"

Yah, walaupun begitu, keadaan seperti ini memang lebih baik tidak usah berubah, 'kan?

XxxxxX

"Nee, Celty, kenapa waktu itu kau bisa berkata begitu?"

Dullahan itu mengetik di Handphone nya. _"Berkata apa?"_

"Soal musuh dan sahabat. Siapa yang kau jadikan contoh sampai bisa berkata begitu?"

"_..Menurutmu?"_

"Aku sih langsung teringat pada Shizuo dan Izaya~"

"_Aku memang mengambil contoh dari mereka. Yah.. karena menurutku, memang begitu."_

"Aku juga selalu berpikir begitu. Mungkin sebenarnya, Shizuo tidak membenci Izaya—itu memang cara dia memperlakukan seorang sahabat, mungkin."

"_Kau tahu, Shinra?"_ Shinra menatap layar HP milik peri tanpa kepala itu. _"Dari dulu, di dalam pandanganku—aku selalu melihat Shizuo dan Izaya tidak saling membenci."_

"_Mungkin itulah cara mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain."_

"Shizuo, hari ini sepertinya.. kau senang sekali?" Tom mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shizuo yang sedari tadi belum mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada hal bagus yang terjadi?"

"Tidak, tidak ada." Shizuo menjatuhkan rokok yang baru ia hisap dan menginjaknya. "Aku hanya menemukan orang yang memiliki warna."

_Selamat datang,_

_Di Monochrome Wonderland milikmu seorang._

_**The End**_


End file.
